The Babysitter
by IlluminatedShadow
Summary: Alfred F. Jones was Matthew's babysitter when he was younger. And now, thanks to Gilbert, he's back to watch Matthew when his parents are away. Oh, and Matthew has the hots for him. AU, Alfred/Matthew


Here's a holiday gift for you, my darling readers. I hope you enjoy~

Pairing: Alfred/Matthew

Warnings: language, sexual situations, OOCness, potential fail, AU

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership.

* * *

"Gilbert…you are a bastard." Matthew mumbled into his knees, his pale blond hair shielding his face. "And I hate you."

"Aw, don't be like that, Matt." The other teen said, lying flat on his back, arms folded behind his head. Lazily, he turned to look at the blond, crimson eyes unrepentant behind orange, cheap-plastic sunglasses. "I may be a bastard but I am one awesome bastard, trufax. And you fuckin' love me."

"I'm going to kill you." Matthew enunciated, as though reciting a prayer. He pulled his face out from his knees and leveled a withering glare at the albino. "I'm going to _murder_ you."

"Your life would suck without me in it."

"My life will end with you in it."

"We're going to remember this forever. And maybe one day even laugh about it."

"Driving like this was the goddamn autobahn—"

"—But maybe not in the next decade."

"—playing chicken with the semi-truck—."

"C'mon, that was badassery at its finest."

"You're an idiot and could've gotten us both killed."

"This is kinda your fault, you know." Gilbert pointed out. "You really shouldn't have let me drive."

Matthew snarled some indiscriminate words and launched himself at the other teen.

As the two boys wrestled on the hard, cracked dirt, swearing and clawing and punching and pulling at each other's clothes, Matthew's dad's car burned merrily behind them, flipped over with the tires pointing towards the heavens, thick plumes of black smoke curling towards the clean blue summer sky from the flaming undercarriage.

* * *

"You're so lucky you're Canadian." Gilbert mused, sounding wistful. "Your parents' idea of a punishment was a strongly worded lecture and no hockey for a week."

"They were so disappointed." Matthew whispered, curled around his stuffed polar bear on the bed.

Gilbert gave him a flat look from where he was sitting, back against his headboard. He lifted his arm and gave it a shake, the handcuffs jingling and glinting in the sunlight. "I'm under literal house arrest for a month. No TV or video games. I can't visit my Uncle Fritz. My little brother is my warden and my parents waited to pay my bail so I had to share a bunk with Bubba." The albino made a thoughtful face. "Though Bubba wasn't a bad guy. He taught me how to make a shank out of a toothbrush. Good times."

A guilty look flashed across Matthew's face. His parents paid his bail without hesitating because they both agreed their son was too pretty for jail.

"I guess we're both lucky no one is pressing charges and that neither of us have a record." The Canadian sighed, rolling over onto his back.

Gilbert cleared his throat pointedly and Matthew rolled his eyes. "Oh right and you're lucky that you were never caught."

"And that your dad wanted to buy a new car anyways."

Matthew's dad took the accident as a sign that the big guy upstairs was giving him the greenlight to buy a Porsche.

"You're not even allowed to look at it, by the way." Matthew said quietly.

"Fair enough." The other shrugged.

* * *

"Why can't I stay by myself? I haven't had a babysitter since I was twelve?" Matthew asked, following his father as he carried two suitcases out to the car.

"In case someone needs to bail you out of jail, of course." His father explained, dropping the bags into the trunk of the car.

"Papa, do you really think I'm going to end up in jail?"

"I don't know, Matthew." His father gave him a stern look. "I also didn't think you'd actually let Gilbert drive."

"Momentary lapse of judgment." Matthew defended.

His father sighed. "Matthew, you've really shaken our trust in you." He looked at his son, who looked down at his worn sneakers. With a sigh, he squeezed his son's shoulder comfortingly. "Its only for this trip. Behave yourself and make the best of it. We'll be back in a month. Besides, you like Alfred."

Matthew's head jerked up and he stared at his father. "Alfred?"

"Yes, he's been transferred back to start his new job in August." His father smiled. "He agreed to watch you."

And with that his father went back inside, leaving his son to stand there in rapidly growing terror.

Alfred F. Jones was his babysitter (again) for the next month.

Just him and Alfred. Alone. Together. For the next month.

"Maple." Matthew swore.

* * *

"Matt, question." Gilbert drummed his thigh thoughtfully. "How do you keep getting in? I'm not allowed to have visitors."

"My invisibility has its perks." Matthew answered distractedly as he paced in front of the other teen's bed. "Now focus Gilbert."

"Yeah, yeah." The other teen said dismissively. "Your parents hired a babysitter for you while they're out of town."

"Not just any babysitter!" Matthew whined. "Alfred!"

"…"

Matthew stopped pacing and took a deep breath. "When I was five years old, my parents hired fifteen-year-old Alfred F. Jones to watch me after school. Alfred was the best." A dreamy look overcame the teen's face. "He would take me to the park and buy me ice cream and then we'd watch cartoons until my parents came home. When he got his license, he drove me to the zoo and the movies and even the museum. And even though he went to college, he still watched me on the weekends."

Gilbert watched as a lovestruck expression came over Matthew's face and he squirmed uncomfortably, a little torn between retching and aww'ing.

"He's the one who got away." Matthew sighed.

"Um, Matt. I don't really think he got away. I think you were just too mini to get him."

"He was my first masturbation fantasy and wet dream." The blond continued blithely. "I had this entire scenario where he would fuck me on the kitchen table. It was so good."

"Even better than the fantasy of you motorboating that Ukrainian exchange student?"

"…How'd you know about that, eh?"

"I read your diary, duh."

"Creeper."

"Only because I care."

* * *

"You really got off with a slap on the wrist." Will said, grabbing another slice of pizza. "But you are too pretty for jail."

"Why does everyone think that?" Matthew wondered, twirling the straw in his drink. "I'm moderately attractive at best."

"You're a ten, Matthew, at worst."

"Perhaps." Was the neutral response and Will rolled his eyes.

"So about this guy." The other teen said. "You want him."

Matthew blushed, busying himself in eating a slice of pizza. "I just don't want to embarrass myself like a prepubescent girl with her first crush."

"Just stay cool."

Matthew gave him a 'seriously' look.

"Okay, okay, try to stay as close to cool as you can. If you want to seduce him, seduce him. If you don't want to risk it, take cold showers and masturbate to that fantasy of you and that Ukrainian exchange student."

"…Did you read my diary too?"

"No, Beilschmidt told me."

"Damn it Gilbert."

* * *

"Goodness gracious, my how you've grown." A cheerful voice called out.

Matthew, who was standing at the stove in his boxers and a Canucks apron, whirled around with wide violet eyes.

Standing in the doorway of the kitchen, in a blue polo with a pair of aviators perched on his blond hair, was Alfred F. Jones, arms crossed with an exuberant smile.

Matthew's mouth opened and closed uselessly and finally he gave up, pushing his glasses up with the hand that wasn't holding the spatula. "…Hi." He said dumbly.

"Hi to you." Alfred's grin widened and he stepped into the kitchen. "What's cooking, Mattie?"

The use of that childhood endearment made Matthew flush, sending a frisson of warm to pool between his legs, and he hoped that the heat of the stove could explain away the pinkness.

"P-pancakes." Matthew said hurriedly, turning around and flipping the half-cooked pancake.

"Cool. Need help or anything?"

"No!" Matthew transferred the pancake to the small stack next to him. "They're done." He turned around and shoved the plate at Alfred. "Enjoy. Syrup's in the fridge."

And then he dashed out of the kitchen, thanking the Powers that Be for the apron being thick enough to hide his rising erection.

Yeah, this was definitely going to be a problem.

* * *

"Pussy." Gilbert scolded.

"Fuck you." Matthew retorted.

* * *

"Hey, Mattie. You haven't turned vegetarian on me, have you?" Alfred asked, peeking into the younger blond's room. "'Cause I ordered three extra-large pepperoni pizzas for dinner tonight."

Matthew smiled at the older man, scooting away from his desktop. "No, its fine. I like meat."

Alfred gave him a long look, a smile on his lips. "I'm glad you do."

The teenager's eyes widened, his mind catching up to what was going on.

_

* * *

From: Willem_

_Message: …_

_From: Matt_

_Message: Yeah, I know. I have no game._

_From: Willem_

_Message: That's an understatement._

* * *

"Wanna watch a movie Mattie? I rented _The Big Lebowski._" Alfred waved the DVD teasingly before realizing that his charge was in the middle of pulling on his sneakers. "Going somewhere?" He asked, raising a golden brow.

"Um, yeah." Matthew looked away, tying his laces. "Gonna go catch a movie with the guys."

"The guys?"

"My hockey teammates." Matthew replied, rising to his feet and still looking anywhere but Alfred's face.

"You play hockey." The older man said, a little quietly. "That's cool."

"Thanks." The teenager said, shifting awkwardly. "I'm going to go now…" He trailed off, inching meaningfully towards the door.

"Do you want me to drive you?"

"Actually, Matthias is waiting." Matthew grabbed the doorknob just as a car honked repeatedly outside.

"Oh okay. Be safe." Alfred watched as the other nodded and left, frowning.

* * *

Matthew lay eagle-spread on his bed, a thin sheet draped across his waist. His cell phone was pressed to his ear.

"I can't keep avoiding him." The Canadian explained, stretching his legs slightly. "It's been a week. He's probably already suspicious."

"So stop running away." Will soothed, speaking into his phone as he pulled the joint away from his mouth.

"But I keep getting hard at the worst times." Matthew muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"So jerk off."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It is. Just pull down your pants, get some lotion, grab your penis and—"

"How you can say that so nonchalantly…"

"Just do it. You'll feel better." And with that, Will hung up.

Matthew stared at his phone for a moment before tossing it to the floor and sighing as he reached for his sweatpants. Squirming as he tugged them down, he managed to kick them off before puling down his boxers enough to free his penis. Grasping it with one hand, he began to leisurely pump while rummaging around in his nightstand drawer for some lotion.

"Matthew, we need to talk." Was his only warning before the door began to creak open.

Swearing, Matthew jerked and tumbled off the bed, dragging the bed sheet with him, hitting the carpet with a dull _thump. _He scrambled to his knees, grabbing his mattress with a groan, his mussed blond hair peeking up over the edge of the bed. "We do?" He asked hesitantly, straightening his glasses that had fallen askew.

"I think so." Alfred looked troubled, leaning against the doorway. "You're avoiding me." He said, half-accusingly and half-hurt.

"I'm not." Matthew retorted weakly, still kneeling, hiding behind the bed.

"I think this is the longest we've spoken since I got here." The older man shifted, blue eyes unreadable behind his glasses. "You hate me." He added, petulantly.

"I don't—"

"I know you're not a little kid anymore." Alfred continued, having not heard (or ignoring) Matthew's soft words. "I'd be pissed too if my parents hired a babysitter. But I heard what happened—and as awesome as it was—I can understand why they called me. I did some stupid shit back in the day just ask my limey stepbrother. In fact, I am amazed I am still alive because seriously, I did some dangerous stuff. Why your parents even let me babysit you, I have no idea. Once I set off fireworks indoors—"

"Um, Alfred."

"—Oh right. Point is that they just want you to be safe. I know you're probably angry that I'm here but I…" He trailed off, bashfully rubbing the back of his head. "You're a good kid and good company. I'm not a hardass and I'm not going to stop you if you want to party all night, but I thought we could hang out and stuff because…well…its just that, I missed you, Mattie."

Matthew gulped, ducking his head slightly with a small smile. "I-I missed you too…and I don't hate you. I just…hormones?" He offered with a faint laugh.

A brilliant smile spread across Alfred's face. "Its okay, I get it." He winked. "I was just as bad."

Matthew smiled back.

_

* * *

From: Matthew_

_Message: He missed me._

_From: Willem_

_Message: : )_

* * *

"He missed me." Matthew said dreamily.

"Then you'd better tap that." Gilbert responded with a smirk.

* * *

"I'm here to kidnap Matthew and take him to get his freak on." The wild-haired boy announced with a toothy grin.

The shorter blond next to him rolled his eyes and elbowed the taller boy below the ribs. Then, in a stoic tone, ignoring the yelp of the other, spoke up. "We're here to drive Matthew to a party."

"There's a party tonight?"

"Yeah, we were surprised too." Matthias said with a shrug. "So if you could just give us our center, we'd get out of your hair."

"I'll call him."

"I'm right here." Matthew said with a tired sigh, trying hard not to glare when all three males looked surprised to see him. "Lets just go." He huffed, pushing past Alfred.

"Make good life choices!" The older man shouted as the trio walked down the driveway. "And call me if you need anything!"

* * *

"When I said call me, I didn't actually think you would." Alfred said casually, keeping his bright blue eyes on the road as his hands gripped the steering wheel. "I also didn't expect to find you drunk. You're underage you know."

Matthew giggled, leaning over the console and nuzzling Alfred's face. "I'm not underage. I'm legal." He cooed, alcohol-laced breath warm, whispering into the other's ear before biting the man's earlobe.

Alfred blushed and moved his head away. "I'm driving Mattie."

"I like it when you call me that." The blond smiled, his hand creeping towards Alfred's crotch. "It makes me feel special. You make me feel special." He added, shyly.

"Well, you're very special to me." Alfred squeaked out when the other palmed him roughly. The car swerved. "Seriously, that's enough." He cleared his throat and tried to sound stern.

Matthew, lips pursed in a pout, slumped back against the seat. "I've wanted you for so long." He admitted. "I dream about you throwing me down on the bed and making me scream…of taking me so hard I can't walk for a week…"

Alfred said nothing, trying to ignore his suddenly too-tight pants. He tried to think of his Great Aunt Betsy naked.

It worked until Matthew started talking again.

"You're so strong." The blond whispered. "You tear off my shirt." He tugged at the hem of his shirt, struggling to take it off.

Alfred reached over and tried to pull it back down. Instead he managed to drag his fingertips down the other's warm skin and he pulled back abruptly.

Matthew finally succeeded in taking off his shirt. "I'm hot." He explained.

"Are you?" Alfred replied with a slightly hysterical chuckle.

"And you touch me here." He dragged his fingers through his wavy hair, tilting his head back as, with his other hand, he trailed fingers down his neck and then torso, finally ending at the button of his jeans. "And then you—"

Alfred stomped on the brakes and both blonds jolted forward.

Breathing heavily, Alfred said, "You're home."

"I'm going to be sick." Matthew moaned, one arm hugging his stomach and the other gripping the dashboard.

* * *

"So, tell me, brother mine, how long have you had pedophilic tendencies?" Arthur asked casually, stirring sugar into his tea.

"I'm not a pedophile!" Alfred hissed indignantly, smacking the table. "He's eighteen, damn it!"

"Ah, then allow me to rephrase." Green eyes regarded him boredly. "How long have you been attracted to young boys?"

Alfred sputtered.

"_Cher_, do not pick on your brother." Francis chided, his chin perched in his palm. "We are all powerless to resist Love's grasp." Then with a sly smile he turned to Alfred. "Go on."

"And the entire time I tried to get him into bed, he kept trying to pull me down and stick his hands down my pants. And then he told me he could tuck his ankles behind his head and then he _showed _me—"

Francis looked incredibly interested. Leaning forward, he purred, "Oh do go on."

Arthur snorted in disgust and shoved the other man back by his face. "Pervert."

"He kept squirming and grinding against me and he was practically begging for me to fuck him." Alfred hid his face in his hands and sighed loudly. "And if he wasn't so trashed, I would've." He gave the other man a pitiful look, whining. "He was naked in my arms."

"I'm jealous."

"He's a child." Arthur said firmly and then to Francis, "You're a piss-poor excuse of a human being."

"He's not a child, Artie." Alfred corrected quietly. "He's an adult and I like him."

"Just don't do anything too stupid." The sandy-haired man replied after a moment. "Let him come to you."

* * *

"I'm glad my problems are so amusing to you." Matthew glared at the albino who was laughing his ass off. "I'm leaving." He stood up and went to the door, looking back to see that Gilbert was still in hysterics. "Hoser." Matthew spat out.

* * *

"I think you should just be honest." Will said. "You don't know what you did when you were drunk—why were you drunk?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Matthew admitted. "I mean nothing bad happened the other few times I got drunk."

Willem suddenly became very interested in a discolored spot on the table.

"Right?" Matthew pressed on, worry rising in his stomach.

"You tend to get naked after a few drinks." Will admitted. "And a little grabby."

The other teen stared at his friend.

"Oh fuck."

* * *

"Whatever I did, I am so sorry!" Matthew shouted, his words tumbling over each other as he skidded into the kitchen. "Please don't hate me or tell my parents."

"Calm down Mattie." Alfred raised his hands in a placating manner. "We all say things when we're drunk. Its okay, no judgment."

The younger man didn't look any less guilty. "What…what did I say?"

Alfred smiled, a little too wide and a little too fake. "Just a lot of nonsense."

"What kind of nonsense?" Matthew pleaded. "Alfred, please just tell me."

"Its not important now." The older man replied. "Seriously. Go wash your hands or something. I'll take you to the zoo and then we'll get ice cream."

"I'm too old for the zoo."

"But you're not to old for ice cream right? Hahaha…"

With a frown, Matthew turned on his heel and left the kitchen.

Alfred didn't turn around, but his shoulders slumped and he dragged on hand through his dark blond hair.

Maybe if he ignored, they could move past it.

_

* * *

From: Gilbert_

_Message: bust a move matt ;) _

_From: Matthew_

_Message: You got your phone privileges back?_

_From: Gilbert_

_Message: did you know Luddy has a bf? I didn't_

_From: Matthew_

_Message: relevance?_

_From: Gilbert_

_Message: neither do mom and dad : D blackmail bi-atch : DDDD_

* * *

"Alfred, can I talk to you?"

"Of course, Mattie." The older man patted the spot next to him but Matthew stayed rooted where he stood. "Everything okay?" Concerned blue eyes studied him.

"No, no its not. Everything is not okay because…" Matthew bit his lip and grasped at his retreated courage. It was now or never. "…because I like you and I've liked you since you first held my hand to help me cross the street."

Alfred's smile seemed frozen. "You're a decade younger than me Mattie." He explained gently, pretending that his heart wasn't beating a bit faster.

"I know."

"I taught you how to tie your shoes."

"I dream about you tying me up with shoelaces."

Both men were blushing.

"Mattie, listen…" Alfred began, leaning forward, searching for the correct words. "I'm flattered—really I am. You're a good kid and I like you but—"

"Not like that." Matthew finished softly, his mouth suddenly dry. He stepped backwards. "Okay…okay…" His eyes burned.

"What? No, Mattie, please." Alfred rose to his feet. "You don't understand. I—"

"I'm not some little kid, Alfred." Matthew snapped, violet eyes hard behind his glasses. "I understand rejection."

"I'm sure you do, but you don't understand what I'm saying." Alfred tried keeping his voice patient. "You're a kid compared to me. You don't want to get mixed up with some old guy—"

"But you're not just some old guy! You're _you_. And I like _you_." The Canadian said, a stubborn twist to his lips.

"I was your babysitter, sweetheart. What will your parents say?"

"That at least its not Gilbert." Matthew retorted, shoving his glasses up as he rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his hand. "I'm an adult now, Alfred."

"Yeah I know." The other man said lowly, blue eyes almost predatory as he examined the younger man. "Believe me, Mattie, I know. But it's not as easy as you seem to think."

"It could be." Matthew said quietly.

"And don't you think you deserve better?" Alfred asked, equally quiet.

"Why won't you give me the chance to see for myself?" The teen countered. "Just one date? Please?"

* * *

Both men were pressed up against each other on the couch, a shared bowl of popcorn between them. Alfred had one arm wrapped around Matthew's shoulder as the two watched _Full Metal Jacket._

"You are such a romantic." Matthew drawled as the drill sergeant tore into the recruits.

"Well, you know me." Alfred grinned, pressing a quick kiss to the other's temple. "You know, we don't have to watch the movie." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Two years and sex is still the first thing on your mind?" Matthew said flatly, but his violet eyes gleamed.

"Hey, its not like I can just roll over and stick it in, Mr. College Man."

"Well, when you put it like that…" Matthew trailed off suggestively, pushing up and sliding into his boyfriend's lap, knocking over the bowl of popcorn in the process. "How can I deny you?" He smiled and leaned down, pressing a kiss to the other's lips.

Alfred grinned and wrapped his arms tighter around the other, kneading the other's back with gentle hands. "You can't." He teased. "You love me too much."

"Aren't you glad you gave me a chance?" Matthew grinded against the other, violet eyes hooded.

"Every day." Alfred replied, barely hiding his moan and already pulling the other down for a kiss.

* * *

Yes, yes. I am back on the AmCan wagon. :D

Happy holidays everyone!


End file.
